Kanji
by SHDW productions
Summary: Over a year has passed since RWBY: Darkfall and yet, Ruby, is still traveling around Remnant. One one such mission she meets a curious nineteen year old girl who is much more than she appears.
**Kanji**

 **One year and six months after the events of RWBY: Darkfall.**

 **Frostwood Village, Frontier, Mistral**

The cold winter wind blew threw the village of Frostwood, giving its name a whole new meaning. A female figure walked calmly through the freezing wind; her body clad in a light blue robe that went down to her boots of the same color. Strangely enough there was no snow on the ground even though the village was well below zero. She went down the main street and stopped once she came to a large wooden building that was apparently bursting from the seems with regular men as well as Huntsmen and Huntresses. She walked up the steps and was met with two muscular Huntsmen blocking the door. They stared at her with stern expressions; their muscles bulging from underneath their.

"May I enter?" The woman asked; her voice soft and dainty; yet stern and stoic

The two's gaze intensified, "Only men and Hunters."

The thin line of her mouth curved into a small smile.

Suddenly she jumped forward, grabbing one arm for each of them before putting both of them in a headlock. She placed her gloved hands in each of them men's mouths and stopped them from speaking. The men couldn't bite down on her fingers as the gloves she wore were armored with kevlar.

"Okay, you morons I'm going to give you a little information. The first thing I am a Huntress although not officially, I'm willing to bet that I've killed more creatures of Grimm than your scrawny muscles have even scene." She hefted them up more, "Secondly, I'm a lot stronger than I appear so don't mess with me if you see me again."

With that she threw both of them out and onto the frozen dirt road. She turned back to the door and entered the bar.

The bar was busy to the point that every table was crowded with at least four to six people. Luckily the girl found an empty barstool and sat down there. The bartender, who was an elderly gentleman with a long white beard, noticed and went over to her.

"What'll you have?" He asked; wiping down the counter.

"Tequila, please; and once I'm done with my first glass switch me to wine." She instructed pulling her hood down.

The removal of her hood revealed green apple colored eyes that seemed vaguely clouded and also revealed neck length hair of the same color. Her hair was green; but as one went up to where her hair started they would find that it was white as snow. This trait caused many who knew her to question her age, much to her dislike. She had just turned nineteen and would like it if her appearance showed it.

"Guilty pleasure?" The bartender asked; grabbing the bottle and glass.

"All too guilty of a pleasure." She said; furrowing her brow.

The bartender poured her glass and then took the bottle with him. She grabbed the cup in her gloved hand and put it to her lips. She grimaced as the strong drink burned her throat; but choked it down none the less. She hated tequila, but made a promise a long time ago that she dared not break.

As she continued to choke down her drink she felt the eyes of a particular table burning into her. She shifted her weight as to not appear to suspicious and looked behind her. From her position she could see three people clad in black robes that hid even their gender from the viewer. However, one was taller than the others and leant into the shortest one. Whoever this was whispered into something to his companion and then backed away. The shortest one got up from the table and tapped the one opposite of the tallest one on the shoulder. He got up and followed the shortest one out of the bar.

The girl followed them with her eye; but wished she hadn't when she saw who walked passed them as they were three men in total who entered the bar; two of them were wearing black suits while the middle one wore something more elaborate.

The middle one's name was Danny Archrain; and he wore a lavender suit and yellow shoes. His comb over was auburn red and framed the yellow eyes he sported like that of a rabid dog. His bottom lip was pierced with a ring and only brought attention to the stubble that decorated his face. He saw the blue cloak of the girl and his lips contorted into a sinister smile.

"What a coincidence finding you here thirteen." He said; his shallow voice echoing throughout the bar.

The talking and commotion finally stopped; with the sound of the hooded figure putting its feet up on the table.

Thirteen got up from her barstool and turned towards Danny. Her green eyes filled with disinterest.

"Is it really that much of a coincidence to find a Huntress in a bar?" She asked him.

Danny laughed, "No, but then again you aren't a huntress."

Everyone in the room looked at thirteen.

"I believe that being qualified for the job is to be able to kill the forces of Grimm, which I have done numerous times. Besides that's more than you've ever done." Thirteen spat.

Danny was overtaken by another fit of laughter, "You are such a charmer; but at the end of the day you're still just a maid." He turned towards the room. "Tis true my friends after our darling madam perished, Thirteen here disappeared only to be found later hunting Grimm and soiling our madam's good name."

The room whispered amongst themselves until the cloaked figure stood up.

"I would like to hear more of this story in greater detail; but I have another question I would like to ask: Are you Danny Archrain?" A female voice asked; the exact tone of her voice was diluted by something on her face.

Danny took a step back when he realized someone knew his name. His men readied for a fight.

"Yes I am, but what does that-" he was cut off by the sound of flesh squishing. His flesh squishing.

He looked down to see a foot long, Nevermore, feather sticking out of his stomach. He gasped and fell to the ground, his blood quickly staining the floor.

"From the Sequoia Tree, with love." The female voice said; pulling her hood down.

The bartender immediately recognized the mask that the woman wore and it made his eyes go wide.

"It's the Sequoia Tree's reaper, Ruby Rose." He announced; hitting his back on the wall and sliding down behind the counter.

Everyone turned back to Ruby and noticed a swarm of orange rose petals swarming around her; Ruby's eyes turning black and yellow.

Everyone started screaming and running out of the bar as Ruby shot the petals at the two men in the black suits. They couldn't pull out their weapons before the rose petals eviscerated them like a hot knife through cold butter. More than just the two men were hit; but the only pain they experienced was like that of a plastic bb. The two men fell to the ground next to the slowly dying Danny. Ruby threw her robe off her body and it landed in the corner next to her. Underneath it she was wearing her black trench coat that had a few more holes in it than it did a few months ago. She went over to Danny, her heels kicking away and crushing the glass on the floor. She grew a Deathstalker tail from her back and stabbed it into Danny's left leg and twisted it. He yelled as he felt his bones snap like twigs.

"Next time you should keep your word Danny; but unfortunately for you there won't be a next time." Ruby said; her yellow irises glowing brighter.

With that she grabbed his chin and used her robotic arm to pull his head off effortlessly. She dropped the lifeless head to the floor and looked at the blood that covered the palm of her metal hand. She wiped it on her coat and turned her attention towards the sound of shattered glass to her left. She looked at Thirteen who looked at her with wide eyes. In her hands she held Ruby's black cloak; neatly folded.

Ruby cocked an eyebrow and went up to Thirteen. Thirteen's eyes just blankly stared at Ruby, who felt a little uneasy about the look of them.

"I took care of this for you as thanks, Miss Rose." she said; a little more formally than Ruby expected.

Ruby's silver eyes widened, "Uh, thank you; but what did those guys want with you anyway?"

"They were right about me being a maid by birth; but I reserve my rights as a human being to dream. I also wanted to help people." Thirteen admitted; handing Ruby her cloak.

Ruby chuckled, "It's not the first time I've heard that from somebody. I must say though you are very brave."

"What do you mean?" Thirteen asked; folding her hands in front of her.

"While everyone ran you stayed; and stood tall while doing it. I find that very admirable." Ruby said; unbuckling the belt on her mask.

Thirteen heard the mask come off and her heart started to race.

"I have a favor to ask, Thirteen. Can you stop using your semblance for a moment." Ruby asked.

Thirteen's mouth opened a bit. " _No way. How did she know about that?"_ Thirteen steeled herself.

"Yeah I can do that I suppose." She said; reluctantly.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She opened them again but a moment later.

"Okay it's done, Miss Rose." Thirteen said.

Ruby wanted to reply; but her hunch depend on her not saying anything. She held her breath not wanting to make event the slightest sound.

Thirteen stood there for a moment before her brow furrowed. A concerned expression over took her calm demeanor.

"Miss Rose are you still there?" She asked; reaching out her hand.

She groped around blindly,looking for something solid to grab on. " _She didn't leave me did she? No, she couldn't have, she was so nice. I-I feel like crying."_ Thirteen thought; her hand reaching into the abyss around her.

Suddenly she felt a hand grab hers and all the fear melted away. Ruby couldn't take it anymore her heart and soul hurt too much.

"I'm still here thirteen and I'm so sorry for doing that to you. I just wanted to be sure." Ruby said; looking at the ground.

Thirteen closed her eyes and activated her semblance once again.

"That was very wrong, Ruby; but I see your reason for doing it." Thirteen said; looking at Ruby.

Ruby grit her teeth, "I'm apologize; but how long have you been blind?"

"Since birth, that's why I've always had big dreams." Thirteen said.

"I see; but you said you had killed creatures of Grimm. How do you know where they are?" Ruby asked.

"My hearing is far superior to yours; plus I have a semblance that allows me to people's aura which is what I use to make out details that my ears can't." Thirteen explained.

"That's very cool, Thirteen. However, I don't believe you; so what do you say to coming with me so that you can prove it to me?" Ruby asked; trying to not make any hand gestures.

Thirteen thought about it for a moment, "I don't see why not. You did just destroy over half my clientele anyway, Miss Rose."

"Great! Although for future reference I'm married." Ruby said excitedly, after slipping the black cloak over her head once again.

"I am terribly sorry, Mrs. Rose." Thirteen respond, bowing her head a little.

Ruby's eye twitched, "Thirteen, you aren't a maid anymore, you're a Huntress. Also that is going to get really confusing once you meet my wife."

"Right, wait did you say wife?" Thirteen asked.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Ruby asked.

Thirteen shook her head, "No, sorry, it's just I've lived a sheltered life where things as such are heavily frowned upon; rather than understood."

"So I take it you aren't a lesbian then, are you?" Ruby asked; walking towards the door.

"No, I don't go that way, sorry; but I don't judge either." Thirteen said; hoping she didn't sound too desperate.

Ruby laughed, "That's fine, most of my friends are straight anyway."

Both women exited the bar and put their hoods up. The wind had subsided and now black storm clouds had filled the sky. It looked like the region was about to get its first snowfall of the season.

Ruby and Thirteen went down the stairs and started to walk down the road until someone yelled at them. Both of them turned and where Ruby saw two muscular men, Thirteen, saw the auras of the two men guarding the door to the bar.

"Who are they?" Ruby asked; her hands balling into fists.

"They're the guys I beat up in order to get into the bar." Thirteen admitted; her hand clutched around her weapon.

Ruby sighed, "I got this."

She opened up the top panel on her newly upgraded arm and started typing on a small computer. Thirteen looked at Ruby and couldn't tell exactly what she was doing. Ruby finished typing and wanted for the fruits of her labor to show itself.

The two men charged them, but stopped when they saw an arrow get stuck in the ground in front of them. Ruby grabbed Thirteen's head and covered her ears and eyes, as the flashbang arrow detonated. The force was so strong that it knocked the two men to the ground. Both of them were hold their eyes and ears; lying in the fetal position. Ruby let go of Thirteen's head and popped the top panel of her arm up again.

"Ruby, why did you do that?" Thirteen asked.

"Sorry, but I didn't know how that flashbang would affect you. By the way do you have some other name besides Thirteen?" Ruby asked; turning around.

Thirteen heard her footsteps and followed her, "No, when you're born into the maids they don't give you names only a number. Thus we cling to those numbers for dear life as they are the only things that set us apart from one another. However, with Atlas gone I suppose I don't have a name now." Thirteen surmised.

"Fine then, I'll give you a name." Ruby said; stopping and turning around.

Thirteen almost bumped into her; but stopped just in time.

"Are you sure you can see using your semblance?" She asked.

"Sorry, but I'm almost out of aura so I'm conserving it." Thirteen replied.

"Okay." Ruby looked her up and down twice, "Kanji." She said.

Thirteen looked at her out of the side of her head, "O-Okay, but why?"

"Well it's unique and won't cause any confusion. Plus I think it describes you very well." Ruby said; putting her hand on her hip.

"Alright, Kanji it is then." She said; bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Ruby smiled, before turning around and heading deeper into the forest. Kanji followed her slowly and surely.

The two of them eventually came to a cliff where they found Saffeara and Alex were sitting. They were staring at the village below, the lights dancing like fireflies. Saffeara was the first one to notice Ruby and jumped up from her sitting position. However, she stopped walking towards her when she saw Kanji.

"Took you long enough, Ruby; who's your friend?" Saffeara asked; looking the girl over.

Alex walked over to Saffeara and put Spade on his back; his expression stoic as ever.

"This is Kanji, she showed a display of bravery when I was in the town; and I would like to build on that. Also she's blind so don't do anything to make yourself look like an asshole." Ruby explained.

Saffeara and Alex looked at Ruby in disbelief. Both of them looked at Kanji who nodded at them.

"It's true; but I've been gifted with the ability to see people's aura so I can 'see' you, yet I can't see details." Kanji explained.

Saffeara's eyes widened, "So what do you mean? Like what do we look like to you?"

"Hmm, imagine if the world around you was lined in a, well, what I would assume to be blue; and then when I see people and Grimm they have a scorched aura around them in differing colors of strength. It's the same for Huntsmen and Huntresses, however, their aura's burn like a fire that cannot be quenched." Kanji explained with delicacy and finesse in her voice.

"But what about mine and Saffeara's semblances?" Ruby asked.

Kanji looked at the ground, "I'm sorry; but I can't even look at yours, it's too bright. However, what can say is when I look at them it's like I'm seeing more than one semblance; and when I look away I can sense over forty people in just Saffeara alone. Tell me is there something special about you two?"

Saffeara and Ruby looked at each other whilst Alex sat there amazed at Kanji's perceptive ability.

"We'll talk about it later. Until then we should get back to Mistral, the storm's comin." Ruby said; grabbing Kanji's hand.

Kanji looked over to Ruby and smiled; her semblance was running thin.

Ruby guided Kanji through the forest until they entered a field where a Bullhead was waiting for them. Saffeara helped Kanji into the Bullhead and allowed the younger woman to get strapped in. The Bullhead took off with the four of them inside, right as the snow started to fall. Ruby shut the bay door and turned around to find Kanji sound asleep in her seat; her green and white hair in a messy display.

"I guess the stress on her semblance got to her." Saffeara said; gently wiping some the hair from Kanji's face.

Alex looked toward Ruby, "So you think she can do it?"

"Doubting my judgement so soon, Alex?" Ruby asked; wanting to mess with him.

"No ma'am; but I would like to express my concern for Kanji's safety." He clarified.

Ruby chuckled, "So you've only just met her and you've already got a crush on her? Control your hormones, Alex."

Saffeara and Ruby laughed as Alex's cheeks went red as he denied it… multiple times.

"Don't worry I've seen her bravery first hand; and my gut tells me it wasn't a lie what she told me. Besides if it was I'll find out in combat tomorrow." Ruby said; assuring the others.

The Bullhead sped forward in the night sky; the snow flying at unknown speeds.

The next day Kanji awoke to an alarm going off next to her. She reluctantly sat up and turned to her left and stared at the noise. She reached out her right hand and slapped the top of the box that made the annoying sound. Kanji then started to rub the sleep from her useless eyes. She had no idea what time it was, she never did; however she could feel the sun's warmth on her skin so she determined that it had just come up. This determination also brought her to notice two things that were definitely new as of last night. The more obvious first one was that she was lying in a bed that was so soft and so warm that it felt like it would envelope her being and she would have to live there forever. She wasn't going to stop it. The second and less obvious one was that in her groggy state she had almost failed to notice that she was only wearing her light blue bra and matching panties.

Kanji quickly covered her chest with the silk sheets and activated her semblance, desperate to find her clothes or more importantly her weapons in case anybody would try and attack her. She scanned the room and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the room was empty and was also rather impressed with how fancy it looked. Finally she found her clothes, and weapons, laying on a chair just a few feet away from her bed. She smiled to herself as she got up and went over to get her clothes.

Kanji was very attractive; although she had nothing to compare herself to. She liked to give herself some hope; by telling herself that her body was better than her eyes. Kanji was rather lacking in the chest department, which made her somewhat self conscious, but assumed she made up for it in her backside. She smoothed her hands over her figure just to check that everything was still the same as it was. Kanji had a great figure that was neither too muscular or too skinny. Her stomach muscles were framed nicely just below her rib cage; and lead to her more child bearing hips. From there her hips descended down to her long slender legs that were perfectly made for the figure she sported.

She stopped admiring herself and started to dress herself. The first thing to go on was her black garter belt that held on her black stockings. After that she grabbed her medium length skirt, that went down to her knees, it was colored light blue. She then grabbed her navy blue, V-neck, shirt and slipped that over her head. The pile of clothing started to dwindle when she grabbed her light blue jacket and pulled her arms through it. She then grabbed her black and blue gloves and slipped them on her hands. She punched her right hand into left and smiled as she heard the padding smack against the leather palm. After that she grabbed her black boots and slipped them over her feet. Finally she slid her weapons underneath her jacket and went towards the door; leaving her blue cloak behind.

Kanji opened the door and stopped when she heard the echo of the great hall she was in. She looked up and saw, via her semblance, the grand archways that supported the massive corridor. It was apparently open to the outside as the wind blew through it; sending Kanji's hair flying every which way. Wherever she was, it was apparently tropical as she could smell and feel the humidity in the air.

"Hey, Kanji!" A male voice yelled from behind her.

Kanji turned towards the voice and saw a purple figure walking towards her. Kanji squared up to the person unsure as to why he knew her name.

"Who are you?" She asked; her body tensing.

"Hm? I'm Alex from last night. You probably don't recognize my voice because I don't talk a lot." Alex said; stopping in front of her.

Kanji relaxed when she realized it was one of Ruby's subordinates, "Sorry, details from last night are kind of fuzzy so that's why I didn't recognize you."

"Heh, right you have that cool seeing semblances ability; just out of curiosity what color is mine?" Alex asked; trying to mask his eagerness.

Kanji put a finger to her left cheek, "Hmm, very… purple?"

Alex's face fell and he muttered, "I was hoping it would be a manlier color."

"I'm sorry?" Kanji asked; unsure why he thought the color was anything less than manly.

"No, it's fine; but I should really get to the reason why I'm here." Alex said; choosing to do his job.

"Okay, so why are you here?" Kanji asked.

"I'm here to show you where are doctor is because we need to have you get a full physical before your test today." Alex explained.

Kanji's eyes went wide and she clutched the end of her skirt, "Um, d-do I have to?"

"I hate them to; but I got through mine without a problem. Just relax and let Liz do what she has to do." Alex said; taking Kanji's hand.

"Who is Liz?" Kanji asked; as she was lead down the corridor.

"She's the doctor. Sorry I really should have explained this earlier; but every Huntsman and Huntress is on a first name basis no matter rank. It's suppose to build more of a family structure between us." Alex explained; turning down a much smaller hallway.

"I see. Hey this might sound like a stupid question, but you would happen to know where we are would you?" Kanji asked.

"We are in Harmony, the capital of the Sequoia Tree; and more specifically we are in the Tree's government building." Alex said; feeling stupid once he realized he was doing hand motions.

"Oh, wow. I feel like I'm on vacation. Although I don't think a physical is apart of a typical vacation." Kanji admitted; turning down another corner.

Alex chuckled, "It depends on what you mean by 'physical'."

"Not _that_ type of physical." Kanji said; smirking.

They took a few more steps and Kanji, suddenly felt Alex let go of her hand. She turned toward him and saw his figure looking at a door.

"We're here." Alex lent up against wall. "I'll wait here until you are done."

Kanji nodded and went towards the door. She stretched out her hand and stopped once the tips of her fingers felt the door knob and then she entered the room.

When she entered the smell of bleach entered her nose and sent memories of her past running through her mind. She looked around the room and saw that there was a large desk in the center of the room. She walked forwards and put her hands on the desk and looked around the room; looking for any sign of an aura.

"Hello?" Kanji asked; slightly raising her voice.

"Just a minute!" A soft and seemingly panicked voice replied from a back room.

Kanji turned towards the room and waited for the owner of the voice to appear. A few seconds later a feminine figure appeared with a bright orange aura. Kanji immediately felt the strange feeling that she was looking at more than one semblance wash over her. However, this time she could look at a person who caused this feeling.

"Hi, you must be Kanji?" Liz asked; picking up a clipboard from her desk.

"Yes, ma'am." Kanji said; her maid side showing.

"Well my name's Elizabeth, but you can just call me Liz; everybody else does." Liz said; with the gentle smile that never left her face.

"Okay works for- Wait, you wouldn't happen to be Elizabeth Glass would you?" Kanji asked; suddenly alarmed.

Liz chuckled, "That I am, _Kanjita(ancient Valysian meaning "Delicate One" as in "flower")_

"Oh my gosh, I've heard stories before but to actually meet you is… well exhilarating." Kanji said; her smile wide.

"Well, I'm glad to meet you to Kanji; but unfortunately we have other business to attend to don't we?" Liz said; steering the girl in the right direction.

"Yeah I suppose; but do you mind if I rest my semblance a bit?" Kanji asked; bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Right, Ruby, told me you were blind and you used your semblance to see. Yes, you can." Liz said.

Kanji smiled as she felt the power drain from her eyes and the rough image faded. She heard Liz open a door to her right.

"Come on, Kanji, this way." Liz said; directing her with her voice.

Kanji really didn't need Liz's help finding her way; but she wasn't one to complain when help presented itself.

She stepped into the examination room and waited for Liz to instruct her on what to do.

"Okay, let's get your height and weight out of the way first." Liz said; kicking the trim next to the height measurer with her foot.

The the thud got Kanji's full attention and the young woman walked over to the wall. Liz put her hand atop the younger woman's head and guided her onto the measuring device. Luckily the heels on Kanji's boots weren't to high otherwise Liz would've had to make her take them off.

"Hmm, you're just about five foot, six inches." Liz scratched away; on her clipboard. "I'll need you to change into a robe for the rest of the time."

Kanji always hated this part; but accepted the robe from Liz none the less.

"Now I would like to stay in here while you change so that I can get the questioning out of the way; but if you want some privacy I can do that too." Liz said; trying not to sound like a perv.

"It's okay, I don't mind. Besides it'll just make this go faster." Kanji said.

Liz chuckled, "Okay, so do you have any outstanding medical conditions besides the obvious?"

"No."

"Okay, do you have any knowledge of diseases on either sides of your family?"

"Breast cancer on my Mom's side; and on my Dad's side I have no idea." Kanji replied; hiding a grimace on her face at the thought of her mother.

"Okay, then we better make sure to do a mammogram. Are you sexually active?" Liz asked next; still writing on her clipboard.

Kanji's cheeks went flush as she looked over towards Liz's direction.

"Just answer truthfully. I won't tell a soul." Liz said; softly.

Kanji looked toward the floor, "I, um, masturbate; but that's it. I'm still a virgin."

"Well, you are a rare breed I will give you that." Liz chuckled. "How often do you masturbate?"

"Once or twice a day; but I haven't done it in about a week." Kanji admitted; her face extremely flush.

"Alright, do you penetrate yourself with toys and or fingers?" Liz asked; flipping to the next page.

"No, just clitoral stimulation." Kanji replied.

"Okay, have you ever participated in anal sex or engaged in anal stimulation while masturbating?" Liz asked; rolling her eyes.

Kanji just looked at her.

"It's a stupid question I know; but I need to know so I'm not surprised by anything." Liz explained.

"Right, um, one time I got really drunk and I let a guy do that with me." Kanji admitted; guilt clamping around her heart.

Liz was surprised about her answer, "I thought you said you were a virgin thought."

"Well, you never asked where I was a virgin." Kanji responded; her cheeks still rosy.

"You have a point I guess. How long ago did this occur?" Liz asked; quickly writing down more information.

"About a year ago."

"Okay, one final question and it has to do with why you masturbate."

"Um, okay." Kanji said; bouncing on her feet once again.

"Do you masturbate as a stress reliever; or do you do it to deal with any depression you are feeling?" Liz asked; her eyes finally looking at Kanji.

Kanji thought about it for a moment, "I do it as a stress reliever."

"Okay, have you had any history of depression or chronic anxiety attacks?" Liz asked; wanting to follow up on the important topic.

"I had anxiety attacks when I was younger; but they were never too serious to demand medication." Kanji said; spinning her arms back and forth.

Liz noticed this and also added it to her theory of why the girl just couldn't appear to sit still when talking to people.

"Hey, Kanji, can you do me a favor?" Liz asked; setting her clipboard down on a nearby table.

"Yes, ma'am." Kanji replied.

"Can you sit still for a minute?" Liz asked; in a gentle tone.

Kanji nodded and stopped swinging her arms back and forth. However, it wasn't long before Liz noticed that Kanji's right hand started to shake on its own. Liz looked at Kanji and noticed that the girl had no clue that her hand was moving.

"Can you stop moving your hand, Kanji?" Liz asked; already knowing the answer.

"My hands are still, Liz." Kanji said; turning towards the sound of her voice.

Liz's eyes went to the floor before she grabbed Kanji's shaking hand. Green eyes widened as she felt the seemingly normal sensation go away.

"Kanji, I'm going to prescribe you some anti anxiety medication and we're going to see if we can't get this hand to stop shaking." Liz said; in a reassuring voice.

Kanji nodded; scared by the revelation that her anxiety was still there.

"Okay, well let's get this examination finished so you can be on your way." Liz said; in a more cheery attitude.

"Hold on, Liz, I need to know if everything I told you is normal or not." Kanji said; sitting on the examination table.

"Well, the only thing that is really unusual about you is the fact that you're a virgin in this day and age; but that doesn't mean you should change it anytime soon. Wait till you're ready, Kanji." Liz said; putting on a pair of latex gloves.

Kanji nodded with a small smile.

The rest of the examination went off without a hitch and Kanji was determined to be physically healthy. She walked out of the door, holding her prescription in hand. Looking towards where Alex had been standing, she was surprise to not see a purple semblance but a red one instead.

"I thought you'd never come out of there Kanji." Ruby said; getting up from the wall.

"Ruby? What happened to Alex?" Kanji asked.

"I sent him on an errand, besides I'm heavily involved in your test." Ruby replied.

"Okay, what is my test anyway?" Kanji asked; as she started to follow Ruby down the hall.

Ruby stopped suddenly at a door and Kanji almost ran into her.

"You are going to fight me." Ruby replied; hitting the button on the door.

Kanji felt the color drain from her face, "W-Why?"

"Because it's the only way I can verify what you told me is true." Ruby replied.

Kanji followed Ruby down a dark hallway until they came to a large circular room. Kanji looked around trying to memorize what little details she could see. Ruby walked over to the other side of the room and turned towards Kanji.

"You may draw when ready." Ruby said.

Kanji inhaled and then exhaled. She reached underneath her jacket and grabbed what looked like two daggers to Ruby. However, they were much more than that.

Kanji crossed her arms in front of her; the right dagger pointed to her left and the left dagger pointed towards the ceiling. She pressed a button and the daggers split apart into around five other daggers; but were still connected by blue silk. Kanji's green eyes and two tone hair were all that was visible behind the fan.

Ruby's eyes went wide, "She's a war fan user."

Now war fan users were rare. So rare in fact that Ruby had never even seen one before; but she had read about them. From what she read , Ruby, knew that if Kanji had indeed mastered the art of fighting Grimm using war fans then even with her Primal she had a good chance of losing.

Ruby was determined though and grabbed Lunar Rose off her back and deployed it in its full scythe form. Kanji heard the metal unlock and unfold; and smirked to herself as she saw a scythe shape appear.

"I see why they call you, 'Reaper'." Kanji brought the fans away from her body quickly; the blades making a sharp metallic sound as she spun them. "However, can you scythe beat my Calamity Fangs?"

"I never would have guessed you had that kind of attitude when fighting." Ruby teased.

"It's true I'm not one to be this arrogant; however, this is how one uses war fans." Kanji threw one of her Calamity Fangs at Ruby.

Ruby quickly put Lunar Rose in front of her and stopped the spinning buzz saw of a fan. Calamity Fang hit the metal and showered Ruby in sparks before it ricocheted into the air. However, Ruby never heard it hit the floor. She turned around to see Kanji behind her poised to slash across her back.

Ruby flipped over Lunar Rose and turned to see a dagger flying towards her. She dodged it quickly, however the flying blade still managed to cut a few strands of her hair off. Hearing her dagger hit the wall Kanji spun one of her Calamity Fangs and shot three more daggers at Ruby who saw them coming this time. She activated her normal semblance and ran through the volley. Kanji's eyes widened as Ruby suddenly appeared in front of her. The next thing she knew there was a metal fist hitting her in the left cheek. Kanji held her swelling up cheek and suddenly vanished. Ruby shifted her gaze behind her to where Kanji appeared.

"You have two semblances?" Ruby asked.

Kanji wiped the blood from her cheek, "No, it's just another one of the aspects of my 'sight' semblance. I can see you right now in this realm of semblances; but I can step into this realm which allows me to teleport around." Kanki took her hand away from her cheek; the wound not healing in the slightest. "However, using this causes me to become anemic and eventually I'll pass out from Semblance Stress."

"That's a high price, Kanji." Ruby said; taking a step forward.

"It is Ruby and it's a price that I wish I didn't have to pay. So I answered your question now will you indulge me by answering one of mine?" Kanji asked; folding Calamity Fangs.

Ruby dug Lunar Rose into the ground, "Shoot."

"What is your second semblance." Kanji asked.

"Have you ever heard of a Primal Semblance, Kanji?" Ruby asked.

"No."

"Well, now you have heard of one and witnessed one in action. Long story short a Primal Semblance is the strongest of all semblances and there are only six of them." Ruby explained; not wanting to waste too much time.

"I see; but I've never seen one in action. I thought you just used your scythe to kill Danny." Kanji admitted.

Ruby returned Lunar Rose to its scabbard and grabbed her mask off her belt. She bit her left ring finger, causing blood to stain her wedding ring, before slipping the mask over her head and underneath her long hair. Kanji couldn't understand what Ruby had just done; but it definitely involved blood since the sanguine smell was caught in her highly sensitive nose.

"Then I will show you." Ruby said; her wings sprouting from her exposed back slowly.

Kanji grit her teeth and put Calamity Fangs in front of her. Ruby jumped off the wall and shot a volley of Nevermore feathers at Kanji. " _What!?"_ Kanji yelled in her head before spinning Calamity Fangs in her hands. The razor-sharp war fans cut the feathers seamlessly, however, the first attack was just a saw a rose petal fly out from behind her and turned to see Ruby standing behind her with a Deathstalker tail protruding from her back now. The tail slithered forward and knocked Kanji unconscious.

A day later, Kanji, woke up in the same bed she had slept in previously. She could feel the warmth of the sun on her skin as sat up in her bed.

"You sleep like a rock." Ruby said.

Kanji blinked a couple times before her semblance activated allowing her to see the red outline of Ruby who was sitting by her bed, gently resting her head in her hands.

"How long have I been out?" Kanji asked; rubbing her eyes.

"About a day. I kicked your ass." Ruby said; laughing a bit.

Kanji chuckled, "You did. So did I pass?"

"Hmm, do you want to pass, Kanji?" Ruby asked; her heart beating harder.

"I don't think that's how your suppose to grade a test; but I do want to pass." Kanji said; smiling.

"Good, then you did." Ruby got up from her chair. "You did it, Kanjita, we'll get you started next week." Ruby said; opening the door.

Kanji smiled softly and looked at her hands.

" _When I was born I was assigned a number in place of a name… Now not only have I been given a name; but I've been given a place of sanctuary and a potential future… although the name is just enough for me."_


End file.
